Prison Broke
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: Prison Break is broken...
1. Chapter 1

Fox River. Michael Schofield stood outside the gate and sighed. In there was his brother, Lincoln Burrows, who had committed a crime that even he doubted he could forgive.

The gate opened and he walked in. The guards checked him and he signed his name down on a form. After all the formalities were done, Michael was taken to a small room. In the room were two chairs with a glass window separating them.

Michael took the chair available to him and sat.

A few seconds went by until guards on the other side of the window appeared through a door with something Michael had never wanted to see, his brother in chains.

Lincoln shuffled towards the chair on his side and sat down.

Michael took a big breath and spoke "Why?"

Lincoln looked to the ground, then back at Michael, and shook his head.

Michael frowned "Why do you do it Linc?"

"I didn't steal that Twix, Michael." Lincoln said steadily.

Michael exhaled "The evidence says you did."

"I don't care what the evidence says Michael. I didn't do it," Lincoln said rather more aggressively.

"I completely believe you." Michael said and then did a sly smile.

"You have to do something Michael, because they might kill me possibly. That Twix belonged to Terrance Steadman's favourite corner shop. It killed him when he found out that something was stolen because he was shocked. But I didn't do it!" Lincoln roared.

"They will want you to hang for it Linc. Caroline Reynolds was in a relationship with her brother and she will probably have the backing from a syndicate of multi-internationals to have you killed." Michael said.

Lincoln nodded, his face was flushed with anger and constipation.

Michael looked at his older brother with love in his eyes "Guys, I gotta plan."

...

_- 1 week later – Chicago Courtroom -_

"Michael Schofield, for the crime of talking to a convicted felon, I see it is imperative to put you behind bars with your brother, Lincoln Burrows, and Fernando Sucre." The Judge said, "I sentence you to a gazillion years in Fox River."

Veronica shook her head viciously at the Judge "I object! I object!" She cried.

"No take backs!" The Judge roared.

Michael did a sly smile. "Can you give me a month or so to prepare for prison life?"

The Judge smiled sweetly and nodded "Of course little one. I will also give you the plans to Fox River so you can get used to the layout. You cannot take the plans in with you though; I cannot allow that, you should get them tattooed onto you so you remember."

"Thanks," Michael said quietly.

...

_- 1 month and a bit later – Fox River -_

Michael Schofield walked into prison.

"I will gun you down Schofield!" said Captain Brad Bellick.

"Sorry boss," Michael breathed.

Bellick brought him into the part of the prison known as 'Gen. Pop', which stood for Generous Popularity. He brought him into his cell.

"Enjoy Fox River, Schofield." Bellick purred "You're never gonna devise an escape plan for getting outta here."

Michael smiled as the door closed shut on him. Michael did have an escape plan and it was tattooed to his body.

watch?v=LVps2Za3D7s

...

"Hey Fish," said a voice behind Michael.

Michael turned around to see Fernando Sucre. "Hello Fernando," said Michael.

Sucre frowned "How do you know-"

"I need to know if I can trust you," Michael breathed as he gripped one of the bars of the cell.

"I'm not that sort of cell mate," Sucre said.

"No, not bum sex," replied Michael. "I need to know if you think this is a phone." Michael brought up a bar a soap and gave it to Sucre.

"This is a bar of soap pappy," Sucre said.

"What if I was to tell you that it was a cell phone?" Michael smiled.

Sucre's eyes widened in fear, "You can't have one of these Fish! If a CO finds out-"

"But they won't find out... will they Fernando?"

Sucre grimaced.

Michael turned to Sucre and looked him straight in the eyes. "You want to phone Maricruz, don't you?" he asked.

Sucre thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Good," Michael breathed. "This isn't a cell phone though."

"What?!" Sucre exclaimed.

"This is a bar of soap." Michael said. "But I can trust you... that's all I need to know."

"I don't understand you Fish."

"All will become clear Fernando." Michael said and he went to bed.

...

_- Fox River – The Yard -_

All the inmates piled out of their cells and walked into a large outside area known as 'The Yard' so they could play games.

"I need your help Fernando," Michael said.

"What is it Fish?" Sucre huffed.

A group of prisoners walked past, arm in arm, chanting 'Who wants to play basketball?! Who wants to play basketball?!' Other prisoners linked in with them as they progressed around The Yard.

Michael glanced around slightly "Do you know of a prisoner in here called Lincoln Burrows?"

"Linc the Sink?" Sucre said. "Of course I know Linc the Sink, he stole a Twix from a corner shop. Why are you asking about him?"

Michael exhaled slightly "Because he's my brother."

"Linc the Sink is your brother?!" Sucre exclaimed.

Michael nodded "Do you know where I can find him?"

Sucre nodded "Yeah sure." He pointed behind Michael "He's right over there Pappy."

Michael turned around to see Lincoln sitting by himself on one of the bleachers by himself. He unwrapped a Twix bar and threw the wrapper on the floor.

Michael walked over, picked up the wrapper and looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln's eyes widened at the sight of his brother and then at the wrapper. "I didn't chuck that wrapper, Michael," he said.

"The evidence says you did," Michael replied.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln said, changing the conversation.

Michael squinted his eyes and looked to the side "I'm breaking you out of here."

Lincoln's spat Twix all over Michael's face "What?!"

"Guys, I gotta plan." Michael said with a grin.

"I thought I told you to leave me to die, to forget about me?" Lincoln fumed.

Michael shook his head, "You said no such thing."

Lincoln's eyes dropped to the ground "What's this plan then?"

"It's very complicated," Michael said. He sighed and looked around at Sucre who was currently walking around The Yard chanting if anyone wanted to play Stuck in the Mud "The first thing is to get my cell mate on board."

"Who? Haywire?" Lincoln said.

"No, not him yet," replied Michael, "It's still Sucre for now."

"You can't trust that man, Michael." Lincoln said.

"Well I'm going to have to," sighed Michael, "because without his co-operation, I will never be able to be incarcerated in Sona."

watch?v=uOYV2C7t6Xc

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sucre didn't like my plan..." Michael breathed.

Linc frowned "We can't trust that man, Michael."

Michael followed Linc's gaze to see a man rubbing his hands together and laughing. Michael nodded, "I agree... He looks evil. We will stay away from him."

"Sucre didn't like your plan?" Linc asked.

Michael breathed hard.

"Michael?" said Linc.

Michael looked at him, "Sucre didn't like my plan..."

"What's going to happen then?" Linc asked.

Michael breathed. He looked away and rubbed his head and then breathed and then breathed some more and then breathed a bit more and then looked away and then breathed and then rubbed his head and then breathed and then had a nosebleed and then breathed and then rubbed his head and then he looked at the evil man and then he breathed and then he looked at Bellick and then he breathed. He looked at Linc and paused for drama, "I'm getting a new cellmate..."

*Drama music plays*

...

Michael lay on his bed and watched as Sucre packed his things, "Why are you leaving my Mexican immigrant?"

Sucre frowned and threw a pair of pants into his suitcase.

"Is it because of the plan?" Michael asked, "Did I have to say it in Mexican? Is that why you didn't like it?

Sucre shook his head "It's because you're racist papa. I'm not even Mexican."

Michael blinked, "I have no idea what you said." He jumped off the bed and started to kick the toilet, "We need to move this so I can escape."

"Hey there..." A voice said.

Michael turned around to see that Sucre was gone and that there was a new person in his cell. "Who are you?" he asked.

"This is a Ricktatorship!" the visitor roared.

Michael frowned and breathed "Look... I have to break this toilet so I can escape."

"You can't ruin the integrity of the prison," the visitor drawled. He walked up close to Michael's face, "We gotta keep the dead out and we gotta keep ourselves alive."

"I've got to escape," Michael breathed.

The man fell against the bars and started to weep, "No Carl... Ohhh no Carl... Noooo... Oh no, no, no..."

"This is going to be difficult..." Michael breathed.

...

"I'm having difficulty with my new cellmate," Michael said to Linc as they lined up for food.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Linc.

Michael pointed to the man from his cell who was shuffling along in the line with his head down.

"He looks like he's walking dead," Linc observed.

Michael nodded and breathed, "I'm going to have to be careful around him... But they don't call me Michael Burrows for nothing. For now... I need to get on PI with John Abruzzi."

Abruzzi walked up to Michael and smiled malevolently, "Rumour has it that you know where the bastard man who snitched on me is living."

Michael looked to the side at nothing in particular and then at Abruzzi, "that may be true..."

Abruzzi greased up closer to him and then grabbed his foot. He took off his shoe and then bit his toe off. "You better tell me Wentworth Miller," he growled.

Michael breathed and smiled, "I need to get on PI..."

Abruzzi chewed on his toe and looked at Linc who was eating a twix and then back at Michael and then at Linc and then at Bellick and then at Sucre and then at Linc and then at Mahone and then at Michael. "Why do you need to get on PI?"

"I'm escaping," Michael breathed, "and you're helping me."

_To be continued..._


End file.
